Corazones al límite
by Hanny Valentine
Summary: Ginevra Weasley, una chica de 17 años que ha quedado sola en la vida trata de sobrellevar la dificultosa vida de una estudiante del Sixth Form. Harry Potter, un hombre de 31 años ha decidido reiniciar su vida en otra ciudad como Profesor de Diseño. La conexión que hubo entre los dos al conocerse es innegable, pero...acaso la razón podrá más que la pasión?
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Esta**** historia esta basada en el libro español ENAMORADA DE MI PROFESOR de ****SUSAN LAWRENCE****. ****Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING. **

**P****erdón la trama, no quiero causar problema alguno, simplemente lo hago por diversión sin fines de lucro alguno. Todos los hechos, lugares, citas, fechas y demás circunstancias originales sucedidas en dicho libro, han sido cambiadas/adaptadas a modo británico, y por supuesto al mundo de Harry Potter.**

**SUMARY**: Ginevra Weasley, una chica de 17 años que ha quedado sola en la vida trata de sobrellevar la dificultosa vida de una estudiante del Sixth Form. Harry Potter, un hombre de 31 años ha decidido reiniciar su vida en otra ciudad como Profesor de Diseño. La conexión que hubo entre los dos al conocerse es innegable, pero...acaso la razón podrá más que la pasión?

* * *

><p>Corazones al límite<p>

**Capí****tulo 1.- El nuevo Profesor de Historia del Arte y Diseño**

_Despierta, grita, arriesga, apuesta, siente la adrenalina_

__Vive en el extremo. Vive con el corazón abierto__

_-Gustav Jonsson_

—¿Qué diantres estás mirando? —me saludó una antipática Romilda.

El semestre ya se me estaba haciendo largo, y eso que ni siquiera había empezado la primera clase.

—¡Eh! ¡Te estoy hablando a ti estúpida! —siguió, esta vez acercándose un poco más a mí. Iba escoltada por su par de 'amigas' que la seguían a todos lados, con la esperanza de que algún día, con suerte, llegasen a tener un 10% de su popularidad.

Romilda Vane era la típica chica guapa y sexy, con muchos pretendientes, seguida por chicas menos guapas y menos sexys, Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstro, con muchos menos pretendientes. Lo único que me reconfortaba era saber que bajo aquellas melenas chamuscadas, por el reiterado uso de las plancha, no había más que un cerebro del tamaño de un guisante, seco.

—No pienses que este semestre te vas a escapar. El año pasado me fastidiaste demasiado y este vas a preferir estar muerta.

Me di cuenta que el invierno no le había sentado muy bien y seguía acordándose del desagradable percance del año anterior. Cada vez que había intentado explicarle la versión de los hechos calmadamente, aquello acababa muy mal. No había manera de hacerle entender que yo no tenía la culpa de que Michael Corner, el chico nuevo (y guapo) que había venido el semestre anterior hubiese estado interesado en mí, cual situación no duró ni un par de días, sin ni siquiera llegarnos a rozar las manos. Los chicos no eran mi punto fuerte, pero el reducido cerebro de Romilda no conseguía procesar nada de eso. Mi experiencia con el sexo masculino, desde bien pequeña, había sido horrible, y desde entonces había aprendido que dejar que un hombre esté cerca es receta perfecta para sufrir.

—¡Te voy a estar vigilando, perra

Y si su frase maestra no hubiese sido suficiente, decidió empujarme, con tan mala suerte que al caer me di con un bordillo en la ceja. Sentí un dolor agudo y un pitido en los oídos mientras intentaba levantarme del suelo. Tanto Romilda como su sequito de amigas se alejaron rápidamente.

La sangre me goteaba por los dedos después de inspeccionar la zona afectada. El dolor me rebotaba por toda la cabeza, igual que la risa aguda y odiosa de Romilda. No me gustaba odiar a nadie por muy malos que hubiesen sido conmigo, pero Romilda estaba empezando a acercarse peligrosamente a la línea divisoria.

—Ginevra Molly Weasley Prewett —me llamaron por megafonía.

Así era como nos llamaban uno a uno para distribuirnos según las diferentes clases. Empezaban por los más pequeños que iniciaban la Escuela Secundaria, y acababan por los del Sixth Form para el Advanced Level. Todos esperábamos pacientemente (menos Romilda, que prefería divertirse conmigo) a que dijeran nuestro nombre.

Me acerqué a la entrada intentando ocultar la herida, pero fue en vano. Aunque no parecía muy profunda, empezaba a ser aparatosa por la sangre que seguía cayéndome por la cara. Cuando me acerqué a Pomona, la recepcionista que, como cada año era la encargada de llamarnos uno a uno, se le escapó un grito de horror que resonó por todo el patio gracias a la ampliación del micrófono.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —me preguntó con cara de susto.

—Me he tropezado, pero no es nada. Ya se me curará —le dije intentando esquivarla para entrar lo antes posible, ya que todos miraban intrigados después del exagerado aullido con el que casi nos deja sordos.

—¡Qué horror, te podrías haber sacado un ojo!. Ve a la enfermería que allí Pomfrey te curará.

Me costó no reír ante tal expresión, que combinaba algo así como susto, asombro y dolor. Sin duda, Pomona podría haberle hecho creer a cualquiera que mi herida le dolía más a ella que a mí. Pomona Sprout siempre me había recordado a las típicas matronas alemanas que alguna vez había visto en anuncios de cerveza. Desprendía maternidad por cada poro de su piel, pero a la vez, su gran tamaño, imponía respeto. De cualquier modo, siempre que la veía, me entraban ganas de darle un abrazo.

—De verdad, no es nada —le insistí sabiendo ya de antemano que perdía el tiempo intentando incumplir una de sus órdenes. De repente cambió su expresión. Ésta ya me daba un poco más de miedo. Estaba claro que no tenía opción, tenía que ir a la enfermería sí o sí.

Daba gusto ver los pasillos tan tranquilos y despejados. Todo el mundo estaba en sus clases con sus asesores que les explicaban cómo iría el semestre. Yo no podía evitar sentir pena por los más jóvenes, los que acababan de venir de primaria, por esa ilusión e inocencia que pronto desaparecería aterrizando de lleno en la cruda realidad de la vida casi adulta. Yo misma había tenido esa ilusión.

Recuerdo claramente la noche antes de empezar primero de la Escuela Secundaria. No pude apenas dormir. Ni siquiera cuando era la noche de Reyes recuerdo haber estado tan nerviosa y emocionada como aquella noche. No podía parar de pensar en cómo sería el edificio, los profesores y los alumnos nuevos. Tenía muchas ganas de estrenar la mochila y unos lápices preciosos que mi madre me había comprado. Lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer, pero de lo que más me acuerdo es del beso que me dio mi madre antes de entrar en el colegio. Que poco sabía yo lo mucho que iba a cambiar mi vida esa misma noche cuando regresé ilusionada de mi primer día de clase.

Cuando llegué a la enfermería, no había nadie. Me senté en una de las sillas delante de la sala de profesores por si pasaba alguien. La herida me seguía sangrando, y podía sentir el corazón latiendo con fuerza justo donde estaba el corte. Todo seguía igual. Cinco años en aquel lugar y nada había cambiado. Seguro que Pomona no había pensado que no habría nadie en enfermería, ya que todos estaban ocupados distribuyendo a los alumnos en las aulas. Vamos, que lo mismo hubiera dado desangrarme en clase, que en enfermería.

El sol entraba con fuerza por una de las ventanas y me daba en la espalda. Era agradable sentir aquel calor que se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo. Miré por la ventana. Nada especial. Una ciudad de lo más común, con poca gente y poca actividad. Ottery St. Catchpole tenía su gracia porque estaba rodeado de campos y bosques. Me fijé en unas grandes nubes cumulonimbus que se acercaban amenazantes a lo lejos. Eran bien negras, y se acercaban con rapidez, incluso me pareció ver un rayo a lo lejos. Con un poco de suerte, para rematar el día, acabaría lloviendo y tendría que caminar bajo la lluvia sin paraguas durante cuarenta minutos hasta llegar a casa.

Pero de repente, cualquier calamidad que pudiese sufrir dejó de tener importancia. Me quedé sin respiración, como si alguien me hubiese golpeado en el estómago. Un hombre alto, con cabellos oscuros, de lentes, fuerte y extremadamente guapo, salió de la sala de profesores.

Desprendía una elegancia que hacía imposible no fijarse en él. Nunca había visto un hombre así, y menos tan cerca de mí.

—Hola —me saludó con una voz que parecía música para mis oídos. Casi me desmayo.

—Hola —contesté balbuceando. Entre el calor que me había entrado por la vergüenza de mi murmullo, el calor del sol en la espalda y ese nuevo y desconocido calor que me recorría todo el cuerpo, el ambiente estaba empezando a caldearse.

Aquel increíble hombre había entrado a recepción, dándome la espalda, proporcionándome una perfecta visión. Cruzó unas palabras con Pomona mientras tomaba unos papeles de su escritorio. Cuando salió, me volvió a mirar y se fijó en mi herida. Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta lo que había detrás de sus lentes, unos preciosos ojos verdes me miraron. Eran los más bonitos que había visto jamás. Además, iba muy bien vestido, con unos tejanos un poco apretados y una camisa azul de cuadros que le resaltaba aun más esa interesante mirada.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó preocupado.

—Sí. —Intenté responder lo más normal posible aun sabiendo que no me sentía nada normal. Era como si me hubiesen quitado la capacidad de pensar con claridad, como si no pudiese evitar quedarme embobada mientras le miraba.

—Estás sangrando —dijo apuntando a mi ceja.

—Sí, no es nada. La señorita Sprout no me ha dejado ir a clase porque quiere que me lo curen. Es imposible decirle que no, así que aquí estoy, esperando a que venga Poppy.

—Es un buen corte, la verdad. Por lo menos necesitarás una tirita autoadhesiva. Así dejará de sangrar. ¿Quieres que te lo ponga yo? —me preguntó.

«¡Sí quiero!» Pensé.

—No se preocupe, ya vendrá alguien —le agradecí mientras me odiaba por no aceptar.— Quizás Pomona me ayude luego

—Pues dudo que Sprout te ayude, esta algo ocupada. A ver si de tanto esperar te acabas desangrando —me advirtió divertido— Te lo curo yo y ya está. No te voy a dejar aquí perdiendo sangre. —Sonrió, y no sé si era ya el calor, el dolor, la tensión o aquella sonrisa, pero yo estaba a punto de infarto. Asentí.— De acuerdo, a ver dónde está el botiquín —dijo mientras entraba en la enfermería y buscaba en un armario.

¿Desde cuándo había un profesor tan guapo en el colegio, y yo sin enterarme? Tenía que respirar. No podía comportarme como una idiota. Menos mal que se había nublado y el sol ya no me daba en la espalda, pero aun así me notaba las mejillas ardiendo. Seguro que las tenía bien coloradas.

—Aquí está —dijo cuando encontró el botiquín.— Voy a desinfectar la herida primero y luego te pondré la tirita autoadhesiva.

—Ok —Se acercó y puso el botiquín frente a mi en una de las mesas que había en la sala de espera. Yo seguía con ese extraño nerviosismo, como si tuviese calambres en el estómago. Podía oírme el corazón galopar en el pecho con fuerza.

—Puede que te arda un poco —me dijo acabando de echar el alcohol a un pedazo de algodón.

Era realmente guapo. Sin duda el hombre más guapo que yo jamás había visto. Pude notar una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, me pregunte cómo se la habría hecho. Desde esa distancia, los ojos se le veían aun más bonitos. Eran preciosos, verdes esmeraldas. Noté el contacto del algodón en la herida, y no sé si fue porque él me estaba casi tocando o que el ardor era mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginé, pero el calor era algo sobrenatural. Era como estar en una sauna. Estaba tan cerca de mí que seguro que podía ver como cada poro de mi piel empezaba a segregar sudor, pero yo tenía que hacerme la fuerte. No podía mostrarle que por un poco de desinfectante me estaban entrando ganas de llorar. Aguanté como una leona... pero como no parase pronto me sería difícil no soltar una lagrima.

—¿Duele mucho? —me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

—No —mentí lo mejor que pude.

—Ya casi está. Ahora te pondré la tirita.

—Bien —y sonreí intentando no parecer tonta. Me fijé en sus manos mientras tiraba el algodón y cogía la tirita autoadhesiva. Eran grandes y fuertes, varoniles pero delicadas a la vez.

—Es un buen corte. ¿Cómo te lo has hecho? —me preguntó intrigado.

—Me he tropezado en el patio —mentí

—Pues sí que has caído mal, ¿no? —Algo en su mirada me decía que no acababa de creerse lo que acababa de contarle.

—Sí... no he empezado el día con buen pie —contesté.

—Nunca mejor dicho —completó sonriendo. Yo también sonreí embelesada por aquella preciosa sonrisa que desvelaba unos perfectos dientes blancos. Se acercó a mí para ponerme la tirita y entonces algo extraño ocurrió.

Me miró directamente a los ojos y hubo una rara conexión. Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, y aunque tan sólo fueron segundos, es todo lo que bastó para que una extraña sensación se apoderase de mi corazón. Él se dio cuenta e intentó disimular un poco, pero sus mejillas, unos tonos más rojizas, me hicieron ver que él también lo había notado.

—Listo. Ahora seguro que no te desangras, aparte de que vuelvas a tropezar, claro —y volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez un poco más tímido.

—Muchas gracias. Espero que no le haya hecho ir tarde. —Dejó el botiquín y volvió a tomar sus cosas. Nos pusimos a caminar hacia el pasillo para ir a los salones de clases.

—No te preocupes. Tengo a los de Sixth Form así que eran los últimos en entrar. —Tuve que reprimir un grito de felicidad. Estuve a punto de saltar y todo.

—¡Pues será mi profesor! —le dije intentando que cada una de mis palabras sonaran de manera desinteresada, pero no funcionó.

Ya habíamos llegado a la puerta. Miré por una ventana del pasillo. Me sorprendió la oscuridad de fuera. Las nubes estaban justo encima nuestra, y parecía que no tardaría mucho en llover. Abrió la puerta, y el inicial alboroto fue mermando. Romilda me lanzó una intensa mirada de odio cuando me vio entrar, pero pronto aquel odio pasó a segundo plano al darse cuenta de lo guapo que era el hombre que acababa de entrar en clase. La verdad es que no era la única que se había dado cuenta. Todas las chicas habían rápidamente bajado los escotes, ya de por sí exagerados. Hasta los chicos se habían quedado impresionados. No sé por qué razón, pero no me gustaba nada que las chicas le miraran de ese modo.

Encontré un pupitre libre en la segunda fila justo al lado de la ventana. Él se dirigió hacia el escritorio y ordenó un poco sus cosas. Tomó un marcador y se dirigió a el pizarrón. El tiempo de la espera había sido suficiente para que los chicos más creativos de la clase llenasen el pizarrón de pollas dibujados en diferentes situaciones. Tenían su gracia, pero no dejaba de demostrar el nivel de madurez de cada uno de ellos. Miró el pizarrón un rato y se giró hacia la clase. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio.

—Veo que hay mucho talento en esta clase —y se rió para asombro de todos. Nadie se esperaba esa reacción. Era el primer profesor en toda el colegio que se había encontrado con un pizarrón repleto de pollas y que no los había reprendido.— Éste es el mejor —dijo apuntando a uno que tenía un sombrero de mariachi y aguantaba unas maracas— pero sintiéndolo mucho tengo que borrar un poco para escribir.

Tomó el borrador y empezó a borrar por el centro, con lo cual el graciosillo de la clase soltó un 'no' dolorido con lo que la clase contestó con risas. Tomo el marcador y escribió su nombre con una letra preciosa "Harry J. Potter"

—Mi nombre es Harry Potter y este año seré su asesor. Es mi primer año aquí, así que quiero que sea una buena experiencia tanto para ustedes como para mí. Quiero que sea un semestre divertido, y me gustaría que me traten más como a un amigo que como un profesor. Estoy aquí para ayudarlos, así que cualquier problema que tengan me lo dicen y trataremos de solucionarlo.

Se acerco a su mesa y saco un montón de papeles de un maleta de cuero vieja. Se fue acercando a cada mesa repartiendo los papeles.

—Aquí tienen los horarios. Detrás tienen las vacaciones y las semanas de exámenes. Como podrán ver, nuestra asesoría son los jueves por la tarde, y me tendrán también como profesor de Historia del Arte y Diseño los días martes.

Llegó a mi mesa y dejó el papel. Se quedó parado un segundo delante de mí. Miré hacia arriba y me crucé directamente con su mirada. Me volvieron a dar los calambres en el estómago. Miré rápidamente por la ventana al cielo negro intentando disimular mis mejillas que seguramente habían tomado el mismo tono de mi cabello. ¡Ni en verano pasaba yo tanto calor!. De reojo pude ver como sonreía disimuladamente y seguía repartiendo. Cuando acabó volvió a su escritorio.

—Y esto es todo. Ah, por cierto, ya saben que cualquier celular que yo tenga la mala suerte de escuchar será confiscado hasta final de semestre. Son reglas del colegio, así que asegurence de ponerlo en silencio antes de entrar. Yo intentaré que las clases sean amenas, pero por favor les pido que estén atentos. Todos lo pasaremos bien si están atentos en mis clases. Y no quiero parecer duro, pero para estar distraídos y distraer a los demás, mejor quédense en casa. —De repente un trueno rompió el hechizo de la voz de Harry, haciendo que todo el mundo se sobresaltara. La luz se apagó unos instantes, pero volvió a encenderse.— Y sepan que esto lo tenía planeado —dijo refiriéndose al rayo, haciendo que la clase riera.— Así que si no hay ninguna pregunta nos vemos mañana para empezar con nuestra primera clase de Historia del Arte.

Justo en aquel momento sonó la sirena. Todo el mundo se levantó y fue saliendo de clase. Recogí mis cosas y también salí, pero antes pude ver como Romilda y su grupito se habían acercado a Harry y le hacían alguna pregunta que no llegué a escuchar, empleando poses más bien no correctas. Ver a Romilda cerca de Harry me hacía hervir la sangre.

Mientras me dirigía a la salida apreté los dientes tan fuerte que los podía oír rechinar. ¿Cómo era posible que Harry provocara ese efecto en mí? Me ponía a recordar su mirada, su voz, su olor... y me parecía perder la cabeza. No podía parar de pensar en él.

Tenía que concentrarme, no podía dejarme llevar por la locura. Siempre había sido muy correcta y eso no iba a cambiar. Que me gustase Harry no quería decir nada. Además, yo ya tenía asumido que acabaría mis días sola, con un montón de gatos y comiendo chocolate constantemente tal como mi vecina la señora Figg.

Cuando llegué a la salida impulsada por la marea de alumnos desesperados por salir (cualquiera diría que tan sólo era el primer día de clase), comprobé que estaba lloviendo a cántaros. No me quedaba más opción que mojarme, ya que como buena previsora que soy, me había olvidado de tomar el paraguas. Si por lo menos pudiera decir que caían cuatro gotas, pero es que aquello realmente parecía el diluvio universal. No tenía a nadie que pudiese venir a buscarme.

Hacía dos años que vivía sola, pero eso no lo sabían los servicios sociales, que pensaban que aún seguía viviendo con el guillipollas de mi tío Fabian. Mi madre llevaba casi cinco años ingresada en el hospital en coma. La noche de mi primer día en el colegio, fue la última que vería a mi madre 'viva', y por suerte, también fue la última que vería a mi padre.

Me hubiese gustado poder decir que tenía la opción del transporte público, pero no era el caso. Tal vez en la siguiente ciudad... porque en la mía, por no haber no había ni semáforos, entre muchas otras cosas.

La multitud ya me tenía bajo el agua. Cuando uno queda atrapado en la avalancha, no hay quien escape. No sirve de nada intentar salir, puede incluso ser peligroso. No hay nada tan determinado como un grupo de estudiantes de la Escuela Secundaria y del Sixth Form intentando salir por una estrecha puerta a la vez. Las gotas eran frías, y el fuerte viento que se había levantado pronto me calaría hasta los huesos, así que sin más remedio, me puse a caminar. Cuando hacía tanto viento me daba apuro caminar bajo los techos. Con mi suerte, seguro que a alguna de las macetas se le ocurría caer sobre mi cabeza. Además, las calles eran de adoquines, y se convertían en una pista de hielo cuando estaban mojadas, así que mis posibilidades de llegar a casa sana y salva eran escasas.

A los pocos segundos oí un claxon. Me giré instintivamente sin parar de caminar. Vi a Romilda saludarme con una maléfica sonrisa desde un Audi A 'tropecientos' al lado de su madre, todavía más zorra que ella. No contesté. Seguí caminando intentando no pensar en los temblores que sacudían mi cuerpo para combatir el frío que sentía en cada centímetro de mi piel.

Ni treinta segundos habían pasado cuando volví a escuchar un claxon. Esta vez no me iba a girar, no le daría esa satisfacción. Volvió a pitar. Me estaba empezando a cabrear. Por lo menos eso me servía para entrar un poco en calor. Volvió a pitar. Me giré con la expresión más enfadada que pude conseguir, dispuesta a fulminarla con la mirada, pero no era Romilda.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora<strong>

Hola! acá me tienen con un nuevo Fic 100% Hanny (sino que otro xD) trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible...OJO siempre y cuando esta historia no ocasione algún problema a terceros u.u Gracias a los que leen, y ya saben, dejen reviews!

Brenda :*


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Esta**** historia esta basada en el libro español ENAMORADA DE MI PROFESOR de ****SUSAN LAWRENCE****. ****Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING.**

**P****erdón la trama, no quiero causar problema alguno, simplemente lo hago por diversión sin fines de lucro alguno. Todos los hechos, lugares, citas, fechas y demás circunstancias originales sucedidas en dicho libro, han sido cambiadas/adaptadas a modo británico, y por supuesto al mundo de Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Corazones al límite<p>

**Capí****tulo 2.- Tratando de encontrar una razonable ****explicación**

Sentí cómo el alma descendía a mis talones mientras oía claramente mi corazón galopando en mi pecho. Quede estupefacta sintiendo una oleada de felicidad que me recorría de arriba a abajo.

Harry Potter me hacía gestos desde un todoterreno algo antiguo.

—Sube, te llevo.

—No, gracias. Mi casa está muy lejos —respondí dubitativa.

—Pues con mayor razón. Te vas a enfermar.

—De verdad, muchas gracias, pero ya voy caminando. No quiero molestar. —dije con timidez

—No me molesta, si soy yo quien te lo ha ofrecido —me dijo sonriendo de forma suave y encantadora.

Me quedé un momento dudando sin saber qué hacer. Tenía la posibilidad de subirme en el coche del hombre más guapo del mundo y ahí estaba yo, dudando. También tenía que pensar con sangre fría (lo cual no era difícil ya que pronto llegaría a la hipotermia). ¿Y si era un asesino en serie? Era un poco imprudente subirse al coche de un desconocido, aunque desconocido del todo tampoco era.

—No te voy a raptar si es eso lo que te preocupa. Sólo quiero acercarte a donde tengas que ir, está lloviendo mucho. —dios mío! Acaso podía leer la mente?.

—Pero estoy super empapada, le voy a mojar todo el coche.

—No me importa. En serio. Ojalá fuese sólo eso todo lo que le hubiese pasado a este coche —contestó con una gran sonrisa. Pensé que no tenia caso seguir viendo los pos y contras de si aceptaba su invitación o no, lo único que estaba ocasionando era hacerle perder el tiempo, y mojarme más, si era posible, claro. Así que sin más me subí. Si algo me tenía que pasar no podía ser peor que la idea de seguir caminando bajo aquella gélida lluvia. Además era mi profesor.

—Muchas gracias, siento molestarlo. —dije mientras me acomodadba en el asiento y me ponía el cinturón de seguridad. Abrace mi mochila contra mi pecho como protección, sin saber a que me estaba protegiendo.

La verdad es que me daba vergüenza estar en el coche con él. Entre la ceja que estaba un poco hinchada y mi pelirrojo cabello mojado pegado a la cabeza, no tenía mi mejor aspecto. Aunque siempre lo llevaba recogido, el viento se había encargado de soltarme algunos mechones que se me pegaban en la cara. No es que fuese tampoco una 'top model' con el pelo seco, pero un poco arreglada podía dar el pego. Del montón para arriba, diría yo.

—No te preocupes. Me alegra poder ayudar. Y para que estés más tranquila podemos hacer las presentaciones oficiales —sonreí

—Pero antes ya lo ha hecho

—Sí, pero no personalmente —asentí y extendió su mano— Soy Harry Potter

—Ginevra Weasley —dije y estrecho mi mano, vi cómo sus maravillosos ojos esmeraldas brillaron. Mis mejillas se tornaron del color de mi cabello.

—Es un placer conocerte Gin —comencé a sentir taquicardia, acababa de llamarme con un lindo diminutivo, era posible que él oyera mi loco corazón acelerado? Rogué que no fuera así. Retire mi mano de la suya con pesar, mientras contestaba a su "saludo" con un simple asentimiento de cabeza y una tímida sonrisa. Dios! cuando dejaría de comportarme como una niña? Harry sonrió de lado, y se puso en marcha.

—Nuevamente gracias —le dije quedamente mientras él se acomodaba los lentes

—No es nada. Pero dime, ¿Qué no tienes un paraguas? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño

—Si, sólo que no pensaba que llovería. Aunque bueno, es Londres, era de esperarse —me encogí de hombros

—Tienes razón —me miro de reojo y sonrió— Bueno, dime, ¿a dónde quieres que te lleve? —«Al fin del mundo» pensé «contigo donde sea». Lo mire y me percaté de que él también tenía el cabello un poco mojado, seguramente de llegar hasta su coche, pero a diferencia de mí, le quedaba increíblemente bien.

—Vivo un poco a las afueras. Antes de la colina Stoatshead Hill.

—Es antes de la tienda de papel, cierto?

—Si

—Pues perfecto porque yo también voy hacia esa dirección —sonreí mientras me frotaba las manos, debía sentir frio pero extrañamente eso era lo que menos estaba sintiendo— Te pondré el ire acondicionado para que entres en calor —dijo al verme temblar, pero sin imaginarse que mis temblores no eran precisamente por frio. Puso el aire y luego los parabrisas. Tuve que esconder una sonrisa. Hacían un ruido agudo chirriante como lo hacen las puertas poco engrasadas. A cada pasada, parecía que alguien le pisaba la cola a un gato.— No te rías, te estoy viendo —me dijo riendo.— Bien orgulloso que estoy de ellos, ahí dándolo todo.

Me miró sonriendo, y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada entre los dos, ese momento de complicidad, sus hermosas esmeraldas brillaban atrás de los lentes. Era como si lo hubiese conocido de siempre. Inconscientemente baje la vista hacia su boca, me pregunté cómo sería besarlo, lo imagine inclinándose hacia mí presionando sus labios sobre los míos. Me mordí el labio y agite la cabeza para sacarme esa escena de la mente, no era momento para echar mi imaginación a volar. Me sonrojé, y él se dio cuenta.

—Bueno, ya empiezas a tener mejor color —rogué para que mi sonrojo no delatará mis fantasías

—Sí, empiezo a notar los dedos otra vez. —dije bajando la vista hacia mi regazo, apreté mi agarre mas fuerte

—Pues anda que si vas andando hasta la piscina... —bromeo

—No me quedaba más remedio. O eso o quedarme en el colegio. —suspiré

Me miró como queriendo preguntar algo, pero no lo hizo. Siguió conduciendo un poco. Hubo un instante de silencio, pero no fue incómodo. Yo me sentía segura y tranquila a su lado a pesar del acaloramiento que sentía por todo mi cuerpo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan tranquila al lado de alguien.

—Bueno, y dime, ¿qué hacen las chicas de tu edad por este ciudad?

—Pues no gran cosa. Ya sabe, lo que hacen todas, supongo.

—¿Y tú qué haces?

—¿Yo? —le pregunté extrañada. Me sorprendía que me preguntase tan directo.— Pues a mí me gusta pasear por el bosque, escribir y dibujar... nada muy exótico, la verdad.

—¿Ah sí? —me preguntó interesado.— ¿Y qué escribes?

—Bueno, no es nada espectacular, es más bien para pasar el tiempo. Escribo algunas historias para niños, y las ilustro. —Me daba vergüenza contarlo. No lo sabía casi nadie, pero tampoco es que me juntara con mucha gente a quién pudiese contárselo, a excepción de Luna.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió.— Algún día me tendrás que dejar leer alguna historia. —¡Harry quería leer mis historias! ¡El hombre más guapo e interesante del planeta quería leer MIS historias!

—No sé... nadie más a parte de una amiga y yo las hemos leído, nadie mas. Lo hago porque me gusta, pero no creo que sean muy buenas —le dije nerviosa.

—Seguro que están geniales. Prométeme que algún día me dejaras leer alguna. —Me miró y volví a notar ese calambre.— Por favor —me suplicó sonriendo.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Se lo prometo —reí. Él me miró con una de sus mejores sonrisas, complacido.

—Bueno, dime, por dónde tengo que ir ahora —me dijo al pasar por la tienda de papel. Me invadió una sensación de pena al darme cuenta de que ya estábamos a punto de llegar.

—A la izquierda en la próxima avenida. —le contesté intentando camuflar mi desilusión. Siguió un poco más.— Aquí es. Me puede dejar aquí si quiere, es al final de la avenida.

—No, tranquila, te acerco. —Subió por la avenida rodeada de árboles, y se paró delante de mi casa. Donde la puerta tenía un letrero en la cual se podia leer _"La Madriguera_". La fachada gris y de aspecto abandonada reflejaba el ánimo que sentía yo en aquél momento.

—Bueno, pues ya está —dijo amablemente. Probablemente sería mi imaginación, pero me pareció ver un punto de tristeza en su mirada.

—¡Muchas gracias! —le dije preparándome para salir.

—Si quieres mañana te puedo pasar a buscar para ahorrarte el camino —dijo cuando ya estaba fuera

—No se preocupe. Ya estoy acostumbrada a andar. Además siempre lo hago junto a una amiga, solo que hoy no vino. Y no quiero molestarlo.

—Como tú quieras, pero no es ninguna molestia, podría llevarlas a las dos

—No, de verdad, no se preocupe. Gracias.

—Bueno, yo lo he intentado —dijo sonriendo.— Hasta mañana entonces Gin —se despidió y me sentí desfallecer al volver a oírlo llamarme así.

—¡Hasta mañana!

Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta. Oí como el coche se volvía a poner en marcha. Me giré y nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar. Y de nuevo ese calambre, esa conexión que me tenía los nervios descompuestos. Antes de volverme a girar y seguir hacia mi casa me despedí con un gesto con la mano.

Cuando entré, ni siquiera la soledad ni la sensación lúgubre de aquella casa pudo con mi ánimo. Fui corriendo hacia mi habitación. Sentía una energía rara, como si tuviese ganas de gritar. Estaba feliz como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo estaba. Empecé a dar saltos de alegría abrazada a la almohada que me ayudaba a camuflar los gritos de emoción. Cuando descargué parte de aquella energía me tumbé en la cama de un salto. Sentía como si estuviese flotando sobre una gran bola de algodón. Pero pronto el algodón empezó a convertirse en una gran bola de zarzas cuyos pinchos apuntaban todos hacia mí.

La realidad me cayó como un cubo de agua helada, y sin poderlo evitar, empecé a llorar. Había roto mi primera regla de mantener la cabeza fría y me había dejado llevar por las emociones, y por esa misma razón, en ese momento, estaba sufriendo. Harry jamás se interesaría por mí. Seguramente estaba siendo amable, como seguro lo era con los demás. Y las miradas seguro que eran invenciones mías. Era difícil no sentir algo cuando me miraban esos ojos verdes tan bonitos. Seguro que le pasaba a más gente. ¿Cómo iba a interesarle alguien como yo? Si además le llevaba por lo menos quince años de diferencia, sino más. Y no podía olvidar que era mi profesor. ¿Podría ser que me hubiese enamorado de mi profesor? No podía ser, ¡eso no me podía estar pasando!.

Lloré durante un buen rato, impotente ante aquella sensación de soledad que se apoderaba de mí. Siempre me quedaría sola, sin familia, sin nadie, tal y como estaba en aquél momento. Y así pasé la tarde, llorando sin consuelo, porque sentía que por primera vez estaba enamorada de alguien y que esa persona jamás se enamoraría de mí.

Cinco años atrás, ese mismo día, el primer día de primero del Sixth Form mi madre me preparó tarta de melaza y zumo natural de naranja que ella misma había exprimido para desayunar. Aquello suponía un extra y, aunque mi madre pensaba que aun no tenía edad para darme cuenta, ya hacía muchos años que me enteraba de lo que pasaba. Le di un beso enorme y le dije que la quería, y con eso mi madre era la persona más feliz del mundo. Todos los esfuerzos le valían la pena con tal de verme feliz, y yo siempre se lo demostraba para agradecerle todos los esfuerzos que hacía por mí. La casa había sido herencia de mi madre. Era una gran casa que en su época tuvo que haber sido la envidia del ciudad, con sus grandes paredes y sus campos idóneos para las cosechas, solo que ahora mostraba la degradación del pasos de los años.

En aquél entonces, la situación de mi madre me recordaba a un cuento sobre un pez que alguien me contó un vez. El cuento contaba la historia de un pez de feria que vivía en una pecera. Un día, el pez llegó a las manos de un niño pequeño y lleno de ilusión, que lo había ganado en un puesto de la feria de su ciudad. El niño adoró al pez durante mucho tiempo, pero un día, el niño dejó de ser niño y se hizo mayor, y la vida no le enseñó cuál era el camino correcto que debía tomar. El pobre pez ya no formaba parte de los planes del niño que ya era un hombre, así que decidió deshacerse de él. Cada vez que llegaba el momento de la verdad, el hombre miraba al agonizante pez y sentía pena, así que decidió buscar otra manera que le resultase menos difícil. Un día se le ocurrió ir quitando un poco de agua cada día a la pecera. Poco a poco iba quitando agua, día tras día, y aunque al principio no parecía que ocurría gran cosa, pronto el agua comenzó a ser escasa. El pobre pez no se daba cuenta de que, aquél que un día lo había querido tanto, lo estaba conduciendo hacia una muerte segura. Cuando le quedaba ya muy poca agua, el hombre lo abandonó. De ese modo nunca se sentiría culpable de haber matado al pez, ya que no acabó por quitarle toda el agua. Cuando el oxígeno del agua se acabase, la naturaleza llevaría su curso. Los órganos del pececito fallarían y así quedaría dormido en agonía para los restos. Mi madre me recordaba al pez, y el hombre era mi padrastro.

Llegué al hospital. Por suerte había parado de llover, y aunque seguía haciendo un poco de viento, no era lo mismo afrontarlo seca que mojada. El tren llevaba retraso, lo cual había hecho mi viaje más largo de lo habitual. En mi ciudad ni siquiera había hospital, así que mi madre estaba ingresada en el hospital de San Mungo, en Devon.

En un día normal tardaba casi una hora en llegar, y la única forma que tenía de llegar era en tren. Las flores silvestres que recogía cada jueves y cada sábado no tenían muy buen aspecto, pero por lo menos olían bien.

Subí hasta la tercera planta y entré en la habitación 204. Cambié las flores y me senté al lado de mi madre, inerte e inexpresiva como siempre, desde hacía cinco años. Estaba en coma, y aunque los doctores siempre intentaban animarme diciéndome que había esperanza, yo sabía que no se despertaría jamás, que estaría allí hasta que sus órganos no pudiesen funcionar más, igual que el pez en la pecera. Me quedaba allí con ella una media hora, leyéndole las historias que había escrito durante la semana y mostrándole los dibujos. Sabía que lo más probable es que ni se estuviese dando cuenta, pero había leído que en algunos casos, las personas en coma pueden oír y sentir, así que me gustaba pensar que de algún modo aun estaba allí. Mi madre había sido la única persona que me había animado a pintar y a escribir, y me decía que algún día llegaría lejos, aunque yo sabía que eso me lo decía para que no me desanimase. Mi padrastro, en cambio, siempre me decía que perdía el tiempo, que aprendiese a cocinar y a ser una buena ama de casa, que con suerte algún día alguien se querría casar conmigo. De todos modos, desde una temprana edad, había aprendido a no escuchar lo que él me decía.

Cuando había acabado con mi madre, me dirigí a casa de Luna. Mi mejor amiga desde la niñez, su casa llena de jardines estaba muy cerca de la mia. Luna Lovegood vivía solo con su padre, el señor Xenophilius. Ella y el señor Lovegood se habían ido a una excursión en busca de nuevas especies de animales y plantas a un lugar desconocido, quien al preguntarle Luna me dio santo y seña de dicho lugar, pero luego de unos minutos ya lo había olvidado. Conocí a Luna a los 11 años, mi madre me había dejado salir a jugar al jardin y sin darme cuenta me aleje de casa, en un momento me di cuenta de que había llegado a la colina. Me tumbe en el suelo y me quede mirando el cielo, tratando de ver figuras en las nubes, eso era sin dudad mi pasatiempo favorito. En eso logré distinguir en ellas un ciervo persiguiendo a un caballo, me reí por lo extraño que eso era. Sin darme cuenta lo dije en voz alta.

—Yo también los veo. Estas tan cuerda como yo —Aquellas fueron las primeras palabras que me dijo, pero no fue la frase lo que más me sorprendió, sino más bien ella en sí. De algún modo parecía estar completamente aislada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Tenía el rubio pelo sucio y desgreñado, largo hasta la cintura, cejas muy claras y ojos saltones, que le daban una expresión de sorpresa permanente. La niña tenía un aire inconfundible de chiflada. Recuerdo a otros niños de la escuela hablar de ella, a quien no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer, supuse que era ella al ver que llevaba un collar hecho con corchos de cerveza de manteca, se dirigía hacia mi casa leyendo un libro al revés.

A primeras podía darte la sensación de que no estuviese bien de la cabeza, pero no era así. Desde ese dia nos hicimos amigas, en ocasiones yo iba a su casa, en otras ella me visitaba, claro, siempre y cuando mi padrastro me diera permiso. La quería como si fuese mi hermana. Siempre tan alegre y risueña, podía animar hasta al más depresivo. No importaba lo mal que la gente estuvieses, siempre conseguía hacerte reír.

Llamé a la puerta de su puerta y el señor Lovegood me recibió con una gran sonrisa, me dejo entrar diciéndome que Luna estaba en su recamara. Me dirigí a ella y entre sin llamar, Luna siempre tenía la puerta de su habitación abierta.

Al verme entrar dejo un objeto en forma de unos cuernos y se acerco a mi para recibirme con un gran abrazo.

—Ginny! estaba a punto de ir a verte!

—Luna, te dije que vendría hoy a verte después de pasar a ver a mi madre —le dije fingiendo enojo, pero Luna me conocía perfectamente, así que no pude engañarla. Ambas nos reimos y nos fuimos a sentar a su cama.

—Oh lo siento, Ginny, lo he olvidado. ¿Cómo está Molly?

—Ya sabes, como siempre. Ningún cambio de momento. —Luna se fijó en mí.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —me preguntó sin alarmarse mirando mi corte en la ceja.

—No es nada, esta mañana me he resbalado y me he dado con un bordillo. —Me miró fijamente. No había quien franqueara el radar anti mentiras de Luna. Donde quedaba ese aislamiento que solía parecer tener? Vaya dilema.

—No sé por qué lo sigues intentando. Ya sabes que no se me escapa ni una. Además tienes los ojos hinchados. Me parece a mí que alguien ha estado llorando. —Y puso una cara de 'cuéntamelo ya o sabes que te lo acabaré sacando como sea'. De todos modos me daba igual que lo supiera. Luna era la única persona a la que le contaba mis preocupaciones y problemas. Estábamos la una para la otra.

—Romilda me ha empujado esta mañana y me he dado con un bordillo. Sigue con lo del año pasado

—Michael —dijo y yo asentí

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices a Dumbledore? —me preguntó calmada.

—No quiero poner las cosas peor. Ya sabes que yo sólo quiero aprobar el Advanced Level y poder salir de allí.

—Como tú veas, pero si yo fuese tú le daría un buen puñetazo en toda la cara, para que sepa quién eres de verdad. —Me visualicé dándole el puñetazo a Romilda, como si fuese una súper guerrera atacando al peor de sus enemigos. La visión me gustaba, pero estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Yo no era el tipo de persona que podría hacer algo así. Siempre había sido muy educada, y por eso los demás se aprovechaban de mí. Entonces me acordé de Harry. La miré y ella en seguida lo captó. A veces me daba miedo la manera en la que adivinaba las cosas, como si tuviese súper poderes.— ¡Oh! Así que hay algo más, ¿eh? —y me hizo un gesto pícaro.— ¿O tendría que decir alguien más? —Luna estaba emocionada. Se reincorporó un poco hacia mí prestándome toda su atención. Me miraba con su típica sonrisa soñadora esperando la información.— ¡Vamos Ginny, ¡cuenta! ¿cómo es? —suplicó sacudiéndome levemente de los hombros para que se lo contase.— de que año es?

—Es alto, ojos verdes, pelo negro, un poco ondulado pero no muy largo. Es cómo un actor de esos de antes de las películas de Hollywood. Viste muy bien. Es simpático, divertido, elegante y educado. ¡Lo tiene todo! —le relaté sin poder ocultar mi emoción. Me miró durante un instante.

—Me parece que alguien está enamorada —me dijo.

—Qué va, sólo me gusta un poco.

—¿Un poco? —preguntó bruscamente y me miró con sus grandes ojos grises—. Por Dios Ginevra! En todos estos años de ser amigas nunca, pero nunca te había visto hablar así de un chico, vaya! ni siquiera de Dean

—Oh vamos Luna, lo de Dean fue hace 2 años! Y no fue nada serio

—Acepta que fue algo mas "serio" que lo de Michael

—Con Michael sólo salí una vez! —dije rotunda

—Mientras que con Dean tres —me dijo alzando una ceja, chasque la lengua

—Bien, no molestes —Luna sonrio

—Dime, ¿cuándo lo ves te da como un calambre en el estómago? —me preguntó.

—Sí...

—¿Y pasas más de cinco minutos sin pensar en él?

—No...

—Pues estás enamorada —dijo rotundamente sin dudar dando pequeños saltos sobre su cama.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —la mire ceñuda— Estas peor que yo! Solo has salido con Rolf

—Amiga, esas cosas yo las sé.

—¿Pero cómo puede ser si lo he conocido hoy? —le pregunté.

—No es muy común, pero a veces pasa. El amor a primera vista existe. Es eso exactamente lo que me sucedió con Rolf —Me eché hacia atrás de la cama un poco desanimada cuando recordé la realidad de la situación.— ¿Qué te pasa? No pareces muy contenta —me dijo confundida.

—Lo que pasa es que es…bueno…él, Harry —balbuceé, no tenía idea de cómo decirle a Luna lo que era Harry, me levante de la cama y comencé a recorrer toda la recamara retorciéndome las manos mientras Luna parecía ser ajena a mi nerviosismo, no sería raro que tomará un libro para leer o que comenzara a hacer un nuevo collar con alguna cosa rara. Suspire y trate armarme de valor— Harry es nuestro nuevo profesor de Historia del Arte y Diseño, y también nuestro orientador. —parloteé. Vi cómo sonreía y fijaba nuevamente su mirada hacia mi, esperé por primera vez ver algún signo de desaprobación, pero en lugar de eso, su cara se iluminó y volvió a su modo de emoción.

—¿Nuestro nuevo profesor? —dijo emocionada—. ¡Genial! —chilló.

—¡Callate, que se va a enterar medio Londres! —le dije entre risas. No había quien pudiera reprimir la risa ante aquél espectáculo.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¡Nuestro profesor! ¡Madre mía qué divertido! —iba diciendo mientras se movía nerviosa y emocionada.— Recuerdas la vez que te conté que Rolf y yo nos besamos en la biblioteca, fue una loca adrenalina! pero lo tuyo es superior. —dijo nuevamente como ese aire soñador, pero ahora estaba emparejada con diversión.— Bueno, y qué ¿Te ha dicho algo? Seguro que se ha fijado en ti —me preguntó expectante.

—Fue él quien me curó la herida. Salió de la sala de profesores cuando yo estaba esperando a Poppy para curarme, y como no estaba ni ella ni nadie más me curó él.

—¿Qué te curó él? ¡Qué tensión!

—Sí, pero lo mejor pasó después —dije sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.— Cuando estaba saliendo de clase y ya iba de camino a casa, justo cuando empezó la tormenta, me llevo en su coche y me acercó. —Soltó un chillido de emoción.

—¡Qué bonito!, el caballero rescata a la dama en peligro. Es un príncipe azul —dijo, dejándose llevar por sus fantasías.— Ojalá hubiera estado allí para ver. NO! —pegó un grito dándome un buen susto.— No, mejor así, sino seguro no te habría aventado Vane y no hubieras tenido ese momento con él. Ni tampoco hubieras tenido que ir a tu casa bajo la lluvia, ya que papá hubiera pasado por nosotras, entonces él no se habría ofrecido en llevarte. —la mire, y también agradecí su inasistencia a la escuela.

—Bueno, en realidad estaba super empapada y quiso ser amable. Si hubiese sido otra persona en mi situación seguro que también lo habría hecho.

—¿Ha habido miradas? —me dijo cambiando repentinamente la expresión a una mucho más seria, algo raro en ella.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté un poco desconcertada.

—Que si ha habido miradas, ya sabes, miraditas entre los dos, la conexión, Ginny, la conexión —preguntó impaciente.

—Pues no sé... Yo pensaba que era invención mía, pero puede que sí. —Y de repente estalló.

—¡Sí! —chilló, dando saltitos de emoción —Lo has enganchado Ginny! ¡está enganchado!

—Creo que te estás emocionando un poco. Ya verás cómo no será nada.

—Ginny, escúchame —me dijo volviendo a cambiar la expresión otra vez a seria. Cuando hacía esos repentinos cambios de humor me asustaba. Parecía que no estuviese bien del todo.— Tú escúchame bien —repitió.— Aquí ha habido un flechazo a primera vista —me miró a los ojos fijamente.— Estás a punto de vivir una historia de amor de las más bonitas que pueden haber.

—Me estás asustando —le dije un poco estresada.— Además es mucho mayor que yo. Él jamás querrá estar conmigo. No olvides que es nuestro profesor, Luna.

—Te lo digo en serio Ginny. ¡Quiero que me cuentes hasta el último detalle! —me dijo ignorando mis últimas palabras. Luna estaba muy emocionada pero yo no veía las cosas tan claras. Me acerqué a la ventana.

—Luna, sabes que no voy a dejar que ningún hombre entre en mi vida. Los hombres sólo hacen daño y destruyen a las mujeres. No voy a permitir que nadie me haga daño. Eso ya lo sabes tú —Le recordé. Me volvió a mirar.

—Pronto te darás cuenta que en el tema del amor no es la cabeza la que manda. No olvides a tus padres, ellos se amaban.

* * *

><p><span><em>Adaptaciones<em>

_E.S.O. _Es el sistema educativo español de enseñanza secundaria desde 1996 y que tiene como objetivo preparar al alumnado de entre 12 y 16 años para sus próximos estudios y/o el mundo laboral. **/** _Sixth Form_ Son los dos últimos años opcionales de la escuela secundaria, cuando los estudiantes tienen entre 16 y 18 años de edad, durante los cuales los alumnos normalmente se preparan para rendir un examen conocido como _Advanced Level._ (Nombre de un grupo de títulos de carácter optativo que pasan los estudiantes en Inglaterra, País de Gales e Irlanda del Norte al final de los dos últimos años de la enseñanza secundaria.)

_Pueblo (x)_ Algún pueblo de España **/** _Ottery St. Catchpole _Es una pequeña ciudad situada en Devon, Inglaterra. Fue nombrada probablemente después de un San Catchpole. El pueblo tiene tanto población muggle como mágica, ésta tranquilamente establecida después de la aprobación del Estatuto de Secreto en el siglo XVII. Las familias de magos que viven en o cerca de Ottery St. Catchpole incluyen a los Weasley que viven en las afueras, en La Madriguera, los Fawcetts, los Diggorys y los Lovegoods.

_Casa._ Ubicada un poco a las afueras, en el bosque. Más allá dela piscina municipal. A la izquierda. pasando una masía **/** _La madriguera. _Ubicada en el sur de la aldea y se oculta detrás de las colinas y los árboles. En el otro lado hay una colina bastante grande llamada Stoatshead Hill. Cerca de la tienda de papel (Tienda de papel en la parte Muggle de la aldea)

_Minerva. _Interna del Hospital, tiene cáncer terminal de pulmón. Amiga de la protagonista quien la consideraba como su abuela. **/ **_Luna._ Mejor amiga de Ginny desde su niñez

*En realidad el padre de la chica fue quien provoco el estado vegetativo de su madre, yo lo he manejado como su padrastro, no quise que Arhtur fuera el causante de que Molly entrara en coma, así que él falleció cuando Ginny era pequeña.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora<strong>

Muchísimas gracias por el recibimiento que esta historia ha tenido, espero con ansias sus reviews :)

Brenda :*


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Esta**** historia esta basada en el libro español ENAMORADA DE MI PROFESOR de ****SUSAN LAWRENCE****. ****Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING.**

**P****erdón la trama, no quiero causar problema alguno, simplemente lo hago por diversión sin fines de lucro alguno. Todos los hechos, lugares, citas, fechas y demás circunstancias originales sucedidas en dicho libro, han sido cambiadas/adaptadas a modo británico, y por supuesto al mundo de Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Corazones al límite<p>

**Capítulo 3.- **Y nuevamente me doy cuenta que la vida es pura mierda****

Estaba en un lugar precioso, un prado lleno de jazmines, con una luz dorada de atardecer. Estaba tumbada mirando algunas nubes esponjosas que pasaban lentamente. Cuando me giré a un costado, Harry estaba allí, tumbado conmigo. Él me sonrió y poco a poco se acercó más a mí. Primero me tocó el cabello, acariciándolo hacia atrás dulcemente. Movió su dedo pulgar y lo pasó por mi cejas lentamente, acercando su cuerpo al mío cada vez más. Bajó por la nariz sin dejar de mirarme con aquella mirada intensa y penetrante. Siguió por la mejilla hasta deslizarse lentamente en mis labios. Los rozó lentamente, varias veces, con aquél tacto eléctrico que me estaba volviendo loca. Finalmente deslizó su mano detrás de mi cabeza, suavemente, entrelazando sus dedos con mi pelo. Me apretó suavemente hacia él, y cuando estaba a punto de juntar sus labios con los míos... desperté.

Aquél fue el único sueño bonito que había podido tener en las apenas dos horas que había conseguido dormir. No me sentía bien del todo. Aquél sueño, a la vez de haber sido el más bonito que había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo, me dejó una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. Las nubes que volvían a cubrir el cielo, no hacían más que acompañar mi estado de ánimo. Me sentía agotada y con los ojos hinchados.

Ya hacía dos noches que no dormía bien. Me había pasado horas dibujando y escribiendo intentando conciliar el sueño, en vano. Las palabras de Harry, pidiéndome que le dejara leer una de mis historias, me habían dado una gran motivación para seguir y aplicarme más que nunca.

Por lo menos, la ceja iba curándose bien, y con un poco de suerte no dejaría apenas cicatriz. Me pregunto si se parecerá a la cicatriz de Harry. Las primeras horas de clase pasaron muy lentamente y me alegró escuchar la sirena que anunciaba el comienzo del recreo. Por lo menos estaba más cerca de la última clase, en la que estaría Harry, y el simple hecho de pensar que lo volvería a ver, me ponía nerviosa.

Cuando Luna y yo salimos al patio, nos sentamos como siempre en unos de los bancos más alejados del colegio, donde normalmente solían dejarnos en paz, y esos escasos treinta minutos, los pasábamos leyendo, platicando o simplemente cada una en su mundo; yo escribiendo o dibujando, y ella buscando en su ipad información sobre algunas misteriosas plantas o animales no muy conocidos; pero no sería el caso de ese día.

—¿Qué hacen aquí solitas? —nos saludo Romilda en un tono forzado como si le hiciese illusion vernos; venía acompañada de sus perritos falderos.

—Lárgate Romilda, no estamos para andarte soportando —dijo Luna con tono áspero, sin dejar de mirar su ipad. Romilda la ignoro, como siempre.

Me pillaron completamente desprevenida. Estaba sumergida con uno de los dibujos que estaba acabando para una de mis historias, la que había empezado para Harry, y ni siquiera vi que se acercaban, ni para pensar en Luna, ella se mete de lleno en sus investigaciones. Intenté esconderlo disimuladamente antes de que Romilda pudiese verlo, pero ya era tarde, y sin que pudiese darme cuenta, lo cogió.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo maléficamente mientras lo ojeaba.— ¡Oh!, así que también dibujas, ¿eh? La miré desafiante mientras me levantaba para intentar recuperar mi cuaderno. Luna dejo su ipad sobre su mochila y se puso de pie. Intenté quitarle mi cuaderno a Romilda, pero lo apartó, riéndose.— Oh, ya veo. Quieres que te lo devuelva, ¿no? —y se rió mirando a las demás, que también rieron.— No sé, chicas, ¿qué les parece?

—Será mejor que le devuelvan su cuaderno, sino iré a buscar al profesor Potter —amenazó Luna inútilmente ya que Romilda y sus amigas rieron aún más fuerte.

—Crees que nos atemorizas con eso? vamos Lunática, no metas en esto a Harry —Luna se acercó a ella pero la idiota de Millicent le impidió el paso.

Se volvieron a reír. Intenté tomarlo de nuevo y nuevamente lo apartó. La rabia me estaba empezando a hervir la sangre, y tenía ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en toda la cara de zorra que tenía, pero sabía que no debía rebajarme a su nivel. Tenía que mantener la calma, sin mostrarles ni un signo de debilidad. Romilda volvió a mirar los dibujos, pasando las páginas con cara de desprecio.

—A mí me parece que son una basura. ¿Por qué querrías tener esta mierda? —dijo arrancando una de las páginas y rompiéndola por la mitad mientras soltaba su irritante risa.

Vi, con dolor, cómo arrancaba varias páginas, y poco a poco las iba rompiendo. Mis dibujos iban cayendo al suelo hecho añicos. Cuando terminó, se fue, no sin antes pisar mis dibujos rotos y soltar algún que otro insulto. Esperé a que se fuera para recoger los trocitos y guardarlos en mi mochila.

—Malditas zorras —gritó Luna, pero lo único que logró fue más risas de ellas. Tendría que haberlo impedido, le tendría que haber pegado, o por lo menos intimidado, pero no pude. —Ginny… —dijo Luna acercándose a mí tratando de consolarme.

—Déjalo —dije mientras lo recogía todo, y sin decirle nada más me dirigí hacia el baño.

Tenía ganas de llorar, así que si tenía que hacerlo por lo menos sería en privado. No les daría el gusto a Romilda y a sus amigas de que me viesen. Me sentía sola y débil, y sólo podía pensar en lo bien que me iría un abrazo de Harry en aquel momento, un abrazo fuerte, que me hiciese sentir protegida, y entonces, cuando me tuviese sujeta, me diría con aquella preciosa voz que todo estaba bien. Pero tenía que hacerme a la idea de que Harry jamás me abrazaría, y jamás me besaría como estuvo a punto de hacerlo en mi sueño.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al baño con el nudo de la garganta causándome mucho dolor, la voz de Harry me sorprendió.

—¡Ginevra! —me llamó desde mis espaldas al final de pasillo. Lo ignoré, como si no lo hubiese oído, e intenté acelerar el paso. Si había alguien que no quería que me viese llorar ese era Harry. Oí como él aceleraba el paso también y corrió hacia mí.— ¡Ginevra, espera, por favor! —me suplicó ya casi a mi lado.

Me paré frustrada por el hecho de que me era imposible ignorarlo. Estaba demasiado cerca. Me sequé las lágrimas rápidamente deseando que no se diese cuenta.

—Gin, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó ya a mi lado. Maldición, otra vez el diminutivo.

—Sí —dije seca sin girarme.

—¿Qué ha pasado allí a fuera? He salido justo cuando ya se iban, y te he visto recoger unos papeles del suelo —dijo preocupado.

—No ha pasado nada —contesté intentando camuflar mi tono cada vez más enfadado.

El nudo en la garganta se hacía cada vez más grande y me costaba incluso respirar con normalidad. Harry se quedó allí parado, sin saber qué decir. Hice un movimiento como para seguir hacia el baño. Él se adelantó y me tomo por el brazo con suavidad y me giró hacia él.

—¡Escúchame Ginevra, no tienes porque dejar que te humillen!. Si tú quieres, nosotros podemos hacer que les abran un expediente y que te dejen en paz —afirmó con convicción. Lo miré, y no pude contener las lágrimas.

—Siempre ha sido así y ahora no va a cambiar. Sabe tan bien como yo que un expediente no les hará parar. Sólo quiero pasar el año y que me dejen tranquila en mi rincón. Si consigo que piensen que no existo, será un buen año para mí —y de un gesto brusco me solté de su brazo y seguí caminando.

Oí como volvía a pedirme que esperase, pero no me detuve. Me encerré en el baño y lloré en silencio hasta que toda la rabia se me había agotado, y entonces me sentí mal por haber ignorado a Luna y por haberle hablado mal a Harry. Minutos después me encontré con Luna en el patio, me disculpe con ella y me abrazo, le conté lo sucedido con Harry y dijo que había estado mal mi comportamiento que tuve con él. Compendia mi rabia, pero que los demás no tenían la culpa de ello. Sabía que tenía razón, como siempre, y me sentí aún peor.

Las siguientes clases las pasé en mi solitario mundo, en ocasiones Luna hacia algún comentario sobre alguna cosa banal, aún sabiendo que no ponía mucha atención, y así llegó la clase de historia del arte, con Harry. Las ganas que tenía por la mañana ya no las tenía entonces. Me había visto llorar, y si había algo que de verdad me daba vergüenza era que me viesen llorar. Mi madre siempre me había dicho que llorar no era malo, pero a mí siempre me había parecido un signo de debilidad. La clase de historia del arte con Harry fue muy interesante, pero me sentía mal al recordar el tono que había empleado con él. Intenté no cruzarme con su mirada y me concentré en su voz que me calmaba. Romilda y las otras seguían intentando todo tipo de trucos para seducirle, o por lo menos para llamar la atención, pero a Harry no parecía interesarle. Los demás chicos de la clase, nerviosos, las miraban deseando ser ellos los que recibieran tanta atención.

De vez en cuando miraba a Harry cuando estaba segura que él no me veía, y recordaba aquel sueño, y cada vez me volvía a entrar aquel calor repentino y desconocido. No paraba de repetirme que tenía que dejar de pensar en él. Hacía veinticuatro horas que lo único que había en mi cabeza era él. ¿Cómo iba él a quererme a mí? Simplemente había sido amable, preocupándose como cualquier otro profesor lo haría por su alumna. Luna podía creer lo que quisiese, pero yo sabía que él no sentía nada por mí.

—Para la próxima clase quiero que hagan una redacción de una página sobre su pintura preferida y que expliquen el porqué. También quiero que cuenten qué es lo creen ustedes que el autor quería transmitir con esa obra. Puntuará para la nota final, así que aplíquense.

Anoté rápidamente en la agenda lo que había dicho, le di un codazo a Luna como seña y salimos rápidamente de la clase justo cuando sonó la sirena. Vi de reojo que Harry trataba de llamarme, pero no me paré. No quería volver a hablar con él del tema porqué seguro que me habría puesto a llorar otra vez.

Luna y yo caminamos rápido, ella siguiéndome el paso sin prestar mucha atención en mi estado de ánimo. No me hablaba, sabía que no estaba de humor para hablar, siempre era así, ella me comprendía como nadie, aunque en esa ocasión me hubiera gustado que comenzara a parlotear como siempre, pero no lo hizo, así que deseé que lloviese, porque así podría haberme concentrado en el frío, o en las macetas asesinas, o en cualquier otra cosa mientras no fuese en Harry. Pero no, las nubes se habían disipado y, muy a mi pesar, el son brillaba con fuerza. Quería llegar a casa y olvidarme de todo. Estaba empezando a notar el cansancio acumulado de las dos noches anteriores en las que apenas pude dormir y quería intentar descansar aunque fuese una hora, pero no fue posible.

Cuando llegué a casa y me acosté, no pude parar de dar vueltas, y los recuerdos y pesadillas se mezclaban en una agobiante agonía, y lo que se suponía que tendría que haber sido una siesta reparadora acabó siendo todo lo contrario. Cuando me levanté estaba todavía más agotada que cuando me acosté, y con los ojos aún más hinchados. Decidí ir a dar una vuelta por la colina y escribir un rato. Así me despejaría y pensaría en otras cosas. Un poco de aire fresco no le hacía daño a nadie. Me encantaba estar en la colina rodeada de naturaleza. Me gustaba prestar atención a los diferentes sonidos y olores que encontraba por mi camino, y ver todo tipos de animales y plantas. Siempre que podía me escapaba a dar una gran vuelta de unas dos horas, y así encontraba serenidad. A veces encontraba un lugar bonito y me sentaba a escribir, dibujar o leer. Estar en la colina me inspiraba. Creí que quizás me podría encontrar a Luna, a veces eso sucedía, pero parecía que hoy no era el caso, quizás si hubiéramos charlado camino a casa me hubiera contado sus planes para el reto del día, pero no lo hizo. Me pasé un buen rato caminando hasta que llegué a un bonito claro que me recordó al que había visitado en mi sueño con Harry, y la corriente eléctrica me volvió a sacudir, justo cuando me imaginaba a qué habría sabido ese beso, aunque hubiese sido en el sueño. Aquella sensación me cortaba la respiración.

La luz era preciosa y los pájaros cantaban animados. Me tumbé en el suelo, mirando los árboles dejando que el sol calentase mi piel. Era una sensación maravillosa. Intenté no pensar en nada, concentrándome en lo que me rodeaba y nada más. Y allí llevaba ya como unos diez minutos, tranquila y relajada, cuando de repente apareció una cara sonriente justo encima de mí que casi me provoca un paro cardíaco.

—¡No! —chillé dándome el susto de mi vida. Cuando pude concentrarme un poco en lo que estaba pasando, el corazón me dio un vuelco. Era Harry.

—Perdona, no quería asustarte. Llevo un rato llamándote pero no me escuchabas —se disculpó sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

—¿Pero a usted qué le pasa? —le dije un poco enfadada mientras me levantaba aún alterada.— ¿Me quiere matar del susto o qué?

—Lo siento de verdad —dijo mientras no podía evitar sonreír.

—Y encima le hace gracia.

—No, no es eso, es que tienes la cabeza llena de hierbas —y siguió intentando evitar sonreír, en vano. Me sacudí un poco para quitármelas, pero estaban por todas partes.— Espera, te ayudo —me dijo amablemente. Se acercó a mí y fue quitando las hierbas de mi cabello, y a mí se me aceleró el corazón al tenerlo tan cerca. Lo mire sonrojada intentando no parecer muy nerviosa.

—No se preocupe, da igual. Ya se caerán.

—Ya están casi todas —sonrió mirándome a los ojos mientras quitaba las últimas hierbas.

Intenté tranquilizarme lo mejor que pude. Me fijé en él, que también tenía la respiración acelerada, y me di cuenta de que había estado corriendo. Llevaba un conjunto de deporte que le quedaba increíble. Estaba un poco sudado y con las mejillas coloradas. Estaba muy sexy y a mí me estaba entrando muchísimo calor. Ahora el infarto me iba a dar por otras razones.

—¿Cómo me ha encontrado? —le pregunté extrañada dándome cuenta de la rareza del evento, aún un poco alterada— ¿O es que se dedica a dar sustos así como así?

—Bueno, al principio no sabía que eras tú. Estaba corriendo por el camino y vi a alguien en el suelo. Me he acercado para asegurarme que estuviera bien, y luego he visto que eras tú —explico.

—¿Y cómo es que viene a correr por aquí? —le pregunté recogiendo mi mochila del suelo.

—Es un circuito que hago que da una vuelta entera y me lleva de vuelta a mi casa —me dijo mientras sacaba un teléfono móvil y toqueteaba la pantalla.— Perdona, voy a parar esto un segundo que sino sigue contando.

—Bueno, por mi no lo haga, siga si quiere. Estoy bien —le dije.

—No, tranquila, si ya estoy cansado de correr por hoy. Hace unos días que no he salido y estoy un poco oxidado —me dijo mientras guardaba el teléfono y se ponía a estirar los cuádriceps.— Y tu por aquí sola... ¿crees que es seguro? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Claro —Le contesté.— Le aseguro que cuando pongo mi cara de mala leche no hay quien se acerque. Además sé defenderme sola —le dije sintiéndome orgullosa de mi seguridad.

—Pues tal vez tendrías que empezar a defenderte de ciertas personas, ¿no? Porque a mí me parece que lo de la ceja no fue un tropiezo —soltó como si hubiese sido un impulso, aunque sin perder su tono amable. Me cambió la expresión de golpe y él se dio cuenta.

—Lo siento pero no voy a hablar de eso. Es mi vida y sé cómo manejarla. No necesito que nadie me ayude. Sé apañarme sola —y me giré enfadada para irme. Rápidamente se acercó a mí con su mejor expresión de disculpa.

—Perdona, Gin. Lo he dicho casi sin pensar. No sacaré más el tema —se disculpó. Su voz era tan sincera que no pude renunciar a perdonarle. Comenzaba a creer que él sabía que el usar mi nuevo diminutivo hacia efectos en mi. Miré al suelo unos segundos pensando e intentando calmarme.

—No se preocupe. No pasa nada —le dije suavizando mi expresión de enfado.

—Pero bueno, tengo que decirte que tu técnica de esquivo es buena, como la de esta mañana. Estoy sorprendido, la verdad —dijo cauteloso tentando el terreno. Me miró sonriendo. Sonreí..

—Si quieres podemos dar una vuelta —me propuso.

—OK —le contesté después de pensarlo unos segundos.

—¿Quieres que te lleve la mochila? —se ofreció caballeroso.

—No, tranquilo, yo puedo —le contesté sonriéndole, y nos pusimos a andar por el camino.

—Si llego a saber que te encuentro aquí no hubiese ido a correr, así ahora no estaría en este estado —dijo señalándose a sí mismo .

—No se preocupe, de momento no huele mal —le dije bromeando, y él me miró divertido. No podía creerme lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Vienes muy a menudo por aquí? —me preguntó.

—Sí, siempre que puedo me escapo. Me tranquiliza estar en la colina, y así aprovecho para escribir y dibujar.

—Y que hay de tu amiga, la rubia?

—Luna —dije «oh vamos, el que no recuerde el nombre de Luna y el mío si no quiere decir nada, eso suele suceder, no?»— a veces venimos juntas para hacer algún trabajo juntas, pero igual hay ocasiones en las que no puede, como hoy, así que me dedico a mis historias.

—Así que ahí llevas las que me prometiste que me dejarías leer —dijo.

—Bueno, aún no están listas —dije arrepintiéndome de haber hecho esa promesa.— Cuando tenga una que esté bien se la muestro, pero puede que tarde un tiempo aún.

—Esperaré —dijo con voz ronca «dios, no ha sonado como he creído, oh si?»— ¿Puedo preguntarle de donde es? Es increíble que nunca antes lo haya visto, tanto Luna como yo, tenemos muchos años viviendo aquí y ninguna de las dos lo recordamos. —«menuda idiota, ahora sabrá que Luna y yo hemos estado hablando de él.» Me miró y sonrió.

—Soy de West Country, viví con mis padres en el Valle de Godric hasta hace unos años, al terminar la carrera me fui a Irlanda.

—¡Irlanda¡ wow —dije emocionada. —Siempre he querido ir a Irlanda. Allí sí que hay unos paisajes increíbles. Si algún día tengo dinero será el primer lugar que visite.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué Irlanda? —me pregunto con curiosidad.

—Pues no sé, siempre que he visto fotos o libros de Irlanda me han encantado. Tiene algo que me llama la atención.

—Sí, es un sitio muy bonito.

—Y, ¿cómo es que ha venido aquí a Catchpole y no a Godric's? —le pregunté sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de que tal vez le estaba haciendo preguntas demasiado personales.

—Bueno…necesitaba un cambio de vida…y un poco menos de sol, creo —me explicó un poco dudoso.

—Si ve que le hago preguntas que no quiere contestar me lo dice y ya está, es que yo me lanzo y pregunto sin pensar que tal vez no quiera contarlo —me disculpé.— Si ve que me paso de la raya me lo dice. Es que como por la manera en que...ya sabe —trate de darle a entender la rara relación que estábamos teniendo, me sonrojé— no es muy común el ir por la vida caminando con su nuevo profesor, así que me cuesta acordarme de que es eso lo que es —le expliqué sin mirarle, más ruborizada.

—No, tranquila —dijo sonriendo sorprendido por mi espontaneidad.— Yo quiero que estés tranquila, no pienses en mí como un profesor, si no como a un amigo, podríamos comenzar tuteándome, fuera de clases llámame Harry —me pidió quedamente «Por todos los cielos, esto no puede estar pasando, Harry quiere dejar atrás las formalidades»— no estás de acuerdo? —el corazón galopaba ferozmente en mi pecho.

—Oh…

—Olvídalo, no quise impacientarte, no hay problema…yo, creo no debí pedirte algo así —balbuceo sacándome de mi ensoñación. «Por favor! aquí la balbuceadora soy yo! no Harry Potter!»

—NO! —grite impidiendo que siguiera disculpándose— lo siento, yo…estoy de acuerdo…Harry. —Le sonreí en modo de afirmación mientras sentía como mis mejillas volvían a arder.— ¿Entonces allí también era…digo, eras profesor? —seguí preguntando como si nada, él sonrió.

—Sí, daba clases de español, pero en realidad yo soy fotógrafo. Estos últimos años no he tenido tiempo de dedicarme a ello, así que decidí venir aquí para poder dedicarme más en profundidad e intentar conseguir exposiciones en galerías y conseguir alguna publicación. A veces también hago fotografías para artículos de revistas, pero sólo cuando me lo piden.

—¡Órale! —dije sin poder ocultar mi asombro.— ¿Y qué tipo de fotos haces?

—Bueno, tengo muchas técnicas. Hago paisajes, naturaleza, macro... pero ahora quiero concentrarme en una técnica que estuve probando hace unos años que combina retratos y paisajes. Consiste en sobreponer dos imágenes y buscar una combinación que quede bien. —Intenté poner una expresión normal para que no se diese cuenta de que no entendía bien lo que me estaba contando, pero se dio cuenta. No se le escapaba ni una, como a Luna.— Si quieres te puedo enseñar algunas fotos que tengo en casa, así sabrás de lo que hablo. No estamos lejos —me dijo un poco dudoso por el atrevimiento de su oferta. ¿Yo? ¿En casa de Harry? ¡Infarto! ¡Infarto seguro!

—No quiero ser una molestia, seguro que tienes muchas cosas que hacer —le contesté sonrojada deseando que siguiera insistiendo para que fuera.

—Anda vamos, así te invito un buen te irlandés y una rebanada de tarta de melaza que hice ayer —me dijo emocionado intentando convencerme.

—¿Tarta de melaza? ¿Usted sabe hacerla?

—Si, no te gusta? —pregunto dubitativo

—Oh no...no! quiero decir si, si me gusta, mi mama solía hacerla, digo, mi mama la hace—que metidota de pata estuve a punto de tener, deseé que Harry no haya sospechado nada. «Dios, hace años que no como tarta de melaza».— ¿Así que también cocina? —le dije tratando de dejar atrás mi desliz.

—Bueno, tampoco es que sea muy bueno en la cocina, hago lo que puedo.

Y allí estaba de nuevo aquella mirada. Nos quedamos un segundo mirándonos. Acabé por apartar la mirada un poco nerviosa, pero vi como sonreía. Tenía un aspecto juvenil y dulce que lo hacía irresistible, con esa ropa deportiva, y ese pelo alborotado. Debería tener unos treinta y pocos como mucho. No sé si era muy normal que me gustase alguien mucho más mayor que yo, porque por lo menos nos llevábamos quince años, pero la verdad es que me sentía tan bien a su lado... cuando estaba con él, lo último en lo que pensaba era la edad.

—¡De acuerdo! —le dije sonriendo.— Todo sea por probar esa tarta.

—Y yo que creí que aceptabas la invitación por mi —dijo alzando una ceja, reí.

Me dieron unas ganas repentinas de abrazarlo y apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho, abrazarlo con fuerza y que no me soltara, pero no lo hice. La tarta de melaza la solía hacer mi madre cada domingo, hasta la muerte de papa, cuando ella se volvió a casar dejo de hacerla seguido, si bien me iba la tenía una vez al mes, y todo porque al gillipollas de mi padrastro no le gustaba, era alérgico a la melaza, por todos los dioses! quien es alérgico a la melaza? Extrañaba horrores la tarta, hubo varias ocasiones en las que deseaba comprarme siquiera una rebanada en alguna pastelería, pero nunca lo hice, mi nivel de masoquismo no llegaba a tanto.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó al verme sumida en aquellos pensamientos.

—Sí —contesté y sonreí intentando que no pareciese muy forzado.

—Sabes? cuando sonríes, tu mirada se ilumina, eso te hace ver muy linda—dijo de repente sin poder ocultar el nerviosismo y la timidez en su voz.

Me lo quedé mirando un poco sorprendida, con el corazón a mil. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Harry acababa de decirme a MÍ que era linda...cuando sonreía.

—Bueno, cuando no sonríes también, quiero decir que eres linda siempre, pero que cuando sonríes... pues... —se estaba poniendo nervioso y eso lo hacía todavía más irresistible.— Es que la luz es perfecta y quedaría una foto muy bonita —intentó disimular. Le sonreí un poco nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a que me dieran cumplidos, pero la verdad es que me gustaba.

—Gracias —le dije con una sonrisa tímida.

Aquella mirada de conexión se volvió todavía más intensa. Había como una complicidad entre los dos. Estaba cada vez más convencida de que algo tenía que sentir por mí, por poco que fuese, porque si no, ¿por qué me habría dicho eso? No podía estar imaginándomelo todo. Ya sé que no tenía ninguna práctica en esto de los chicos, pero a mí me parecía que yo también le gustaba. Pero, por otra parte... ¿Y si se estaba burlando de mi como todos los demás? No podía ser... él era un hombre educado, y se preocupaba por mí, seguro que no lo había dicho para burlarse. Pero también puede que le gustara mi sonrisa y ya está, desde un punto fotográfico. Pero prefería pensar en aquella remota posibilidad de que tal vez sintiera algo por mí.

—Bueno, cuéntame un poco de tu vida. Ya sabes casi todo de la mía pero yo no sé nada de la tuya —me dijo cambiando de tema.

—No hay mucho sobre mí si tengo que ser sincera. Siempre he vivido aquí, en esta ciudad, deseando poder escapar algún día.

—¿Tan malo es este sitio?

—El sitio no es malo, es la gente en general. Si pudiese pasarme todo el día en la colina y por los campos, sería la persona más feliz del mundo, pero por desgracia tengo que estudiar.

—Sí, es una época que puede ser un poco pesada, pero no es para siempre, ya verás —me dijo.— ¿Entonces vives aquí con tus padres?

—Sí —mentí— pero viajan muy a menudo por trabajo. Ahora están fuera toda la semana y puede que se alargue un poco más.

—¿Y vives sola durante ese tiempo? —me preguntó asombrado.

—Sí, pero estoy acostumbrada.

—Ya se te ve que eres muy responsable y madura para tu edad. —observo mientras yo trataba de parecer no tomarle mucha importancia.

Anduvimos un rato en silencio, pero no fue incomodo. Simplemente disfrutando de los olores del bosque mezclados con su olor dulce y encantador. ¿Cómo podía un día empezar tan mal y acabar tan bien? Todas aquellas sensaciones eran completamente nuevas para mí. Estaba un poco asustada, pero a la vez emocionada. ¿Y qué pasaba si intentaba besarme? Jamás había besado a nadie y no tenía ni idea de cómo se hacía. ¿Y si no me salía bien? Me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Todo mundo creería que no era así, salí con dos chicos y sería obvio, pero no. Nunca me bese con Dean ni con Michael, patético no?.

Tenía que recordar que estábamos hablando de mi profesor. No se me podía olvidar. Seguramente sería ilegal besar a un profesor, pero el hecho de que fuese mi profesor le añadía un poco de adrenalina. Tenía que calmarme. Aquellos calores no eran normales.

—Aquella es mi casa —me dijo mientras caminábamos hacia ella.

A lo lejos se veía una casita de madera preciosa. El sol la iluminaba y daba una sensación de bienestar. Me encantaba. Siempre me habían encantado las casas de maderas. Entre mis sueños estaba el de poder tener una casita de madera en la colina algún día y tener mi huertecito y mis gallinas. Una gran chimenea y alguien con quién pasar el resto de mis días escribiendo mis historias y dibujando. Harry, por ejemplo.

Al acercarnos a la casa, iban apareciendo pequeños detalles que hacían esa casa todavía más encantadora.

—¡Me encanta! —le dije de corazón.

—Sí, es preciosa. La construyó mi padre para mi madre.

—¡Qué romántico, tu madre es muy afortunada!.

—Si, lo es.

—Pero...no estarán ahora o si? —pregunte con miedo.

—No, no te preocupes, por ahora estoy sólo, ellos suelen venir entre el otoño y el invierno.

—Oh —«vaya, menos mal» Me fijé unos segundos en los detalles cuando llegamos al porche, un poco abochornada por haber mostrado complacencia al saber que estaríamos solos.— ¡Es preciosa de verdad!. Tu padre tiene mucho talento.

—Sí. Es muy bonita. Espera a verla por dentro —dijo animado.

La tarde ya estaba bien adentrada y empezaba a oscurecer un poco, pero en aquél momento había esa preciosa luz dorada que lo hacía todo todavía más acogedor. Harry se acercó a la puerta, y después de girar la llave, la abrió.

Todo era precioso. Todo era de madera, y había plantas de todo tipo por todos sitios, y pequeñas decoraciones aquí y allá. Era de concepto abierto, así que el comedor, cocina y sala de estar estaban juntos. Había una escalera de madera que daba a un altillo que seguramente sería una habitación. A un lado había dos puertas, una sería para el baño y la otra para otra habitación.

—¡Es preciosa, me encanta! —le dije completamente enamorada.— ¿La has decorado tu?

—Sí. Muchas de las ideas las encontré en internet y otras ya las tenía mis padres puestas, pero yo he acabado de arreglarlo todo un poco más a mi gusto. Todas las decoraciones de margaritas son de mi madre. Le encantan las margaritas y siempre lo decora todo con esos motivos.

Me fijé en las margaritas, y había muchas, pero eran discretas y quedaban muy bien.

—Está genial. Es como una de esas casas de revistas.

—Pues tú ponte cómoda, como si fuese tu casa —me dijo contento mientras iba hacia la cocina.— ¿Entonces te preparo un té?

—Sí, gracias.

Después de dejar la mochila en la entrada, me puse a dar una vuelta por la sala, prestando atención a cada pequeño detalle, para distraer mi mente. Una de las paredes estaba recubierta por una gran estantería llena de libros sobre fotografía y arte. Pasé delante de un espejo que había al lado de la estantería y me sorprendí al ver las ojeras que tenía. Me picaban un poco los ojos y sentía el cansancio acumulado, pero con tanta emoción del momento, no estaba cansada. Seguí mi recorrido y en la otra pared encontré un rincón recubierto de fotografías.

La primera que vi fue una de Harry guapísimo en un campo verde con unas montañas al fondo, pero su sonrisa distraía de cualquier paisaje de detrás. Estaba bien tapado con una chaqueta, y en la mano tenía una cámara. La siguiente lo mostraba a él, con el pelo un poco más corto, con un perro cachorro que en ese momento le chupaba un lado de la cara. Harry ponía una cara rara, riendo, como si el lametazo le hubiese pillado de improviso, pero aun así estaba muy guapo. Había algunas más de él con amigos, y con lo que parecían ser sus padres.

—Son mis padres —me dijo cuándo me vio mirando.— James y Lily Potter.

—Te pareces mucho a él —asintió— pero tienes los ojos…

—Los ojos de mi madre, si —ambos sonreímos.— Toma, aquí está la tarta —me dijo acercándome un plato con una rebanada.

—¡Gracias! —y volvió hacia el tarro de agua que había puesto a hervir.

Observé como acababa de preparar el té. Cogió unas tazas preciosas y sirvió el té cuyo olor ya impregnaba toda la sala. Primero trajo las tazas a la mesa, luego el azúcar y una pequeña garrafa con leche.

—¿Lo quieres con leche? —me preguntó mientras se sentaba.

—¿El té? —le pregunté un poco confusa.

—Sí. En Irlanda se toma así —me dijo divertido por mi expresión.

—¿El té con leche? —le volví a preguntar con una mueca de asombro.

—Sí —y se rió.

—¿Lo vas a tomar con leche? —le pregunté todavía incrédula pensando que me estaba tomando el pelo.

—Sí —y volvió a reír.— Si no quieres no pasa nada.

—No, no. Si tú lo tomas con leche yo también quiero probarlo, pero es la primera vez que oigo que alguien le echa leche al té. —El me miró divertido. Cogió la leche y echó un poco en cada taza, haciendo que el té adquiriese un color poco agradable a la vista.

—¿Quieres azúcar?

—Sí, una cucharadita, gracias. —Removió un poco y me dio la taza. Él hizo lo mismo con su té.

—Pues salud, entonces —dijo levantando la taza y sonriendo— ¡Por nuestra amistad!.

Sonreí y choqué la taza con la suya y probé aquella extraña mezcla, no sin antes verlo a él probarla primero, por si acaso.

—Bueno, ¿te gusta entonces? —me preguntó curioso cuando le había dado un sorbo.

—Sí, no está malo, es distinto, pero no me desagrada —le contesté agradablemente sorprendida por aquél nuevo sabor. Harry se rió.— No me puede negar que echarle leche al té no es raro —le dije espontánea.

—Bueno, para los Irlandeses no lo es —contestó divirtiéndose con la situación.

—Tú di lo que quieras, pero a mí me parece un poco raro.

—Ahora me da miedo que pruebes la tarta —dijo mirándome con cara de circunstancia.

—No será una receta Irlandesa, ¿no? —le pregunté bromeando.

—Mejor no te digo los ingredientes —dijo serio. Lo miré un poco extrañada.

—El sirope dorado crece del estiércol de las ovejas de montaña. Es muy típico en Irlanda, y muy apreciado. La he hecho con lo último que me quedaba de mi último viaje a Irlanda. Esa melaza sólo se encuentra allí —me explicó.

—¿En serio? —le pregunté completamente confundida, no creía posible que un liquido pudiera salir del estiércol.

—Prueba —me dijo acercándome su propio tenedor con una pequeña porción de su rebanada.

Ya no sabía si bromeaba o no. La verdad es que con la descripción no tenía muchas ganas de probarla. Se quedó serio durante un rato, pero al cabo de unos segundos ya no pudo retenerlo más y explotó en risas.

—¡Ah, ya veo!, muy gracioso, con que riéndote de mí —le dije con una media sonrisa en la cara, un poco sonrojada.

—Lo siento, pero es que tenía que hacerlo, tenías una cara que tendría que haberla grabado —dijo entre lágrimas de risa.

—¡Bueno, ya basta, no es gracioso! —le dije intentando ponerme un poco más seria, en vano. Su risa era muy contagiosa.

—No te lo tomes a mal. No podía resistirlo. —dijo recuperándose del ataque de risa.— Me encanta tu inocencia —y me miró con aquella mirada de complicidad que nuevamente me sacudió el cuerpo.

—Te estaba siguiendo el juego —le dije intentando engañarlo, pero no fue posible. Mi sonrisa me delató. Partí un pedazo y me lo lleve a la boca.— No está mal —le dije intentando parecer poco impresionada. —La melaza de la caca de oveja es lo que le da el toque —y le sonreí.

La verdad es que la tarta estaba muy buena,

—Dame un segundo que me duche rapidísimo mientras tú te acabas el té y te traigo las fotos también. Te prometo que no tardo nada —me dijo mientras se levantaba engullendo lo que le quedaba de su tarta y terminándose el té.

—No te preocupes. Tómate tu tiempo —le dije tranquila.

—Gracias —sonrió.— Tú ponte cómoda que no tardo.

Se levantó y dejó su taza en el lavaplatos, y después se acercó hacia mí como si fuese a tomar mi taza, pero de repente, sin yo darme cuenta, me dio un beso en la mejilla, me miró con su bonita mirada y se fue hacia el cuarto de baño.

No pude ni reaccionar. El corazón se me había parado y no podía respirar. Harry me acababa de dar un beso en la mejilla. En aquél momento era la persona más feliz del mundo. Sentía como me latía el corazón, con fuerza, en los oídos. Había sido tan solo un instante, pero sólo había hecho falta eso para darme unas ganas enormes de chillar y saltar. Me quedé sentada unos minutos intentado calmarme y darme cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Había sido muy dulce e inocente, y me encantó la manera en la que me lo dio, sin que yo me lo esperase, así, tan normal. Tuve que levantarme y pegar unos saltitos y gritos mudos de la tensión y emoción que sentía. No podía parar de sonreír.

Me paré un segundo a pensar. La verdad es que la situación era surrealista. Estaba en casa de mi profesor quien no hacia mucho acababa de decirme que le tratase como a un amigo. Me pellizqué discretamente para asegurarme que no estaba soñando. Pero entonces pensé que debía que mantener la cabeza fría y recordar que no sabía apenas nada de él. ¿Y si tenía novia? O incluso peor, ¿Y si estaba casado y con hijos? Me quedé un poco traspuesta por el dolor que me causaba pensar que alguien más estaba ya con él, y que todo lo que estaba pasando eran imaginaciones mías.

Me sentí mal al momento, como si tuviese ganas de volver. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta de pensar que un hombre como él estaría interesado por mí? Seguramente lo único que sentía era pena, y por eso era tan cariñoso conmigo. O quién sabe, tal vez quería a alguien con quien divertirse hasta que volviese a ver a su novia a donde fuese que estuviese. El dolor empezó en la espalda, como un calambre que se hacía cada vez más grande. Podía oír mi corazón en los oídos cada vez más fuerte y más rápido.

Harry salió de la habitación con una caja rectangular bajo del brazo, y el pelo aun mojado. Lo miré un segundo con lágrimas que nuevamente empezaban a brotar en mis ojos. Me dirigí a la puerta para salir.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó desconcertado y asustado.

No le contesté. Encima tenía el valor de preguntarme si estaba bien. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero sabía que tenía que contener la tristeza que sentía como fuese. Si había algo que no se me daba bien era enfadarme, y aquellos momentos deseaba mostrar un mínimo de ello. Me volvía medio loca.

—Gin, espera, ¿qué te pasa? —volvió a preguntar esta vez totalmente preocupado.

—Quiero irme —le dije sin poder reprimir la rabia en mi voz. Harry, asustado, se acercó un poco a mí. Mi mano toco el pomo de la puerta.

—Dime por lo menos qué te pasa —me pidió desesperado sin saber qué hacer.— Por favor. —Entonces me cogió del brazo con suavidad, pero yo me solté bruscamente de un tirón y me giré hacia él.

—¿Quiere saber lo qué me pasa Profesor? —le dije llorando haciendo énfasis en lo último.

La expresión de Harry era de completa confusión, y parecía muy preocupado. Se lo tenía que decir todo. No dejaría que se burlase de mí como hacían todos los demás.

—Lo que pasa es que me acabo de dar cuenta que eres otro más en el montón de mierda que hay en este mundo. Te piensas que puedes venir aquí y hacerme pensar que estás interesado en mí y después burlarte de esta manera. Pues no, esta vez no voy a dejar que eso pase, porque ya estoy harta que la gente me humille de esta manera— le chillé entre el llanto.

Hacía tiempo que no lloraba así. Me costaba incluso respirar.

—Ginevra, no me estoy riendo de ti. No sé por qué dices eso. Por favor, cálmate y lo hablamos... —y me volvió a coger por los brazos. Los volví a soltar con brusquedad.

—No quiero hablar nada y no quiero que me toques.

—Gin…—susurro

—Maldita sea! deja de llamarme así! —hipé del llanto— No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar jamás. Limítate a ser mi Profesor y ya está. No quiero saber de ti, de nadie ni de nada

—Es que no entiendo porque actúas así, Gin…Ginevra por favor explícamelo, trataremos de…

—No! ya ha sido suficiente, no hay nada más que decir —no quería oír más mentiras, así que me giré rápido y tirando con todas mis fuerzas, abrí la puerta. Sali y a mitad de la calle me giré— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu novia que le parece que me des besos en la mejilla, o que te parezca que soy una inocente chica linda cuando sonrío? —Harry se quedó sorprendido como si no entendiese de que hablaba. Llegó a mí a zancadas.

—Espera…—intento detenerme tomándome de la mano.

—Adiós Profesor, lo veré en clase —dije zafándome de su agarre.

Y dándome vuelta, me aleje de Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora<strong>

Perdón la tardanza, pero bien dicen que más vale tarde que nunca :p Gracias por sus reviews!

Brenda :*


End file.
